Lollipops and Ice Creams
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Ryoma doesn't really like sweets... Until Tezuka opened the door to the wonders of these "delicacies"... Oneshot... TezxRyo... Major lemon... I really suck at summaries...


**Disclaimer: I just wished I owned PoT... But I don't... hmph!  
**

**Lollipops and Ice Creams**

Ryoma never had the affinity for sweet treats. They are, as what the dentists say "A cavity wrapped in colored wrappers." He couldn't figure out why people dig in to the sweet treats. They just eat and eat and eat to the point of throwing up. The hell… Even his Kikumaru-sempai has his daily sweets requirement. He really hated them. But, it was his buchou who showed him the wonders of the delicacies. It happened during one Friday afternoon…

"Oi! Echizen. Let's grab a burger or something…" Momoshiro patted his kouhai's head, ruffling the already unruly hair.

"Iyada… I have… other plans…" Ryoma said, slinging his bag on his shoulder

_Mitsu-chan promised we'd go on a date… So I need to turn down… Gomen, Momo-chan-sempai!_

"Anyway, I got to run… Ja ne…"

Ryoma ran out of the school gate and turned right at the first street. He saw an elegant man, wearing plain denim jeans and light pink button up shirt. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off his watch. He crossed his arms, looking both left and right before spotting the cat-eyed boy from across the street. Ryoma smirked as he made his way to the gentleman.

"What took you?"

"Gomen ne, Mitsu… I'm not like you, the almighty buchou of Seigaku, who can go ahead without say where you're going…" Ryoma pouted

"Aww… Aren't you cute? Pouting like that… Makes me want to kiss those lips…" Tezuka growled

"Let's not get _too_ excited… So, where are we going?"

"Ice cream parlor."

"But you know I _hate _sweets…"

"Oh? This time, I'm sure you're going to like it… And you'll be begging for more." Tezuka said with a tinge of seductiveness in his tone

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow at this. Was Tezuka planning something? But he had to admit, it sounded inviting. He finally surrendered and Tezuka gave a sly smile. They both headed to the nearest ice cream shop and sat on a two-seater leather upholstered seat. A young girl, wearing a white tight fit shirt and black skirt over a laced apron, skated to the two new arrivals and handed them a menu.

"What would it be, nii-san?" The girl asked

"House special." Tezuka said without even looking at the menu

"Coffee please. No sugar and no creamer." Ryoma ordered, his tone almost hinted a little boredom

"You're no fun, Ryo…"

"Get used to it."

After a while, their orders came. Tezuka had a chocolate-vanilla parfait with strawberries as toppings while Ryoma had his steaming hot coffee in front of him. He watched the powerful captain of Seigaku eat the frozen treat like a kid. He sighed at it, sipping his coffee as he did. Tezuka offered a spoonful to the younger boy, but Ryoma jerked his head to the side. The glassed man just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"You sure you don't want any, Ryo?" Tezuka asked, licking his spoon

"I'm sure."

Ryoma watched his lover from the corner of his eye. Tezuka knew he was being watched. So, he lifted his spoon up, eating everything in one bite. He licked the spoon. His tongue tracing on the cream that was left on the utensil. His eyes half-lidden as he licked it with delight. Ryoma felt his pants tighten. He shifted a little, but his raging hard-on was giving him much difficulty. Watching his buchou lick that spoon made him imagine a lot of things.

_That could have been my…_

"Stop drooling, Ryo…" Tezuka's voice broke the younger boy's thoughts

"Huh? What?" Ryoma blushed and ran the back of his hand to the side of his mouth

"If you want some, I can give you the last bite… I won't mind."

"No thank you…" Ryoma said, finishing the last of his coffee.

"Suit yourself…"

Tezuka smirked as he ate the last spoonful of the ice cream. He then paid for their bills and Tezuka bought a lollipop. Both of them strolled to the park and decided to lounge by the park bench, waiting for the sun to set. Tezuka went on to his lollipop, attacking the hardened candy with his tongue. Ryoma was pants tightened up another notch. He tried to hide his bulge with his tennis bag. But Tezuka knew too well. He knew just a little more taunts and the brunet would break.

"Ne, Ryo…It's getting late… Let's go home." Tezuka whispered

"Demo… I'm alone in the house… My stupid oyaji dragged everyone to god-knows-where and won't be back for a week…"

"Well, all the more fun… I'll walk you home…"

They both walked to the Echizen residence, hand in hand. Tezuka was still saving his lollipop for something else. He held it with his free hand so it won't melt as fast. When they reached Ryoma's house, they went in and relaxed in the living room. Ryoma took his seat beside Tezuka, who was lounging in front of the TV.

"Ne… Why you like sweets?" Ryoma asked like a little kid

"Why wouldn't I?" Tezuka threw back

"It's just not that good…"

"Really?"

Tezuka bit on the hard candy, throwing the stick away before grabbing Ryoma by the collar and kissing him fully on the lips. He then swiped his tongue, asking the younger boy for entrance. Ryoma did not need telling twice. He parted his lips, making way for Tezuka to explore his hot cavern. Tezuka smirked and slid the candy in the younger boy's mouth, letting him taste the sweetness of the cherry-flavored candy. Ryoma groaned as he felt the older boy's tongue massage his, with the sweet in between them. Tezuka's and the candy's flavors were mixing in his mouth. This made Ryoma's head spin in pure lust. He groaned under the kiss as they fought for dominance. Naturally, his buchou won over him. Ryoma's hands wrapped itself around Tezuka's strong neck, while the glassed man inched in to kiss the boy harder. The younger boy groaned again, and this only meant one thing: air. Both of them pulled out. A string of saliva was still connecting their two lips. Ryoma cut it with his finger and licked it, tasting a tinge of sweetness in it.

"Well, you still don't like sweets?" Tezuka asked, a blushed formed across his cheeks

"I think I need a little more persuasion…" Ryoma said huskily

Tezuka smirked and stood up, raiding the Echizen's refrigerator. When he went back to his young lover, he saw that the brunet had stripped down to his boxers. Tezuka cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips. He sat down in front of the almost naked Ryoma and handed him two bottles. Ryoma looked at him with a questioning look, but Tezuka just smiled. He took off his button up shirt and unzipped his pants, throwing them across the room.

"What will I do with these?" Ryoma asked

"You're such a poop, Ryoma… It's whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Don't you know what to do with those?" Tezuka teased

"If you showed me, I'd know…" Lust mirrored in Ryoma's eyes

A smile formed across Tezuka's lips. He then gently pushed Ryoma down on the floor, squeezing some whipped cream on the boy's neck. Ryoma groaned as the cool cream touched his hot skin. Tezuka then bent down, licking on the cream while teasing Ryoma. He sucked on the younger boy's neck, making Ryoma moan. Tezuka's skilled tongue was licking the exposed neck clean while sending Ryoma to bliss. He sucked on the sensitive spot near the collar bone and marked his lover with a hickey.

"Sweet… Very sweet…" Tezuka pushed up, licking his lips as he looked at his lover's blushing face

"You're being a tease, Mitsu-chan…" Ryoma whispered

"I'm not… Now come over here and give a lick to your chocolate covered candy…" Tezuka said, motioning Ryoma to him with a finger

Tezuka took the chocolate syrup and squeezed some on his neck and chest. Ryoma licked his lips and devoured on his older lover. He traced the long neck; chocolate and Tezuka's flavor were lingering in his tongue. Tezuka let out a low groan which made Ryoma growl. He sucked on Tezuka's pulse. Pain and pleasure were coursing through his veins.

Ryoma then made his way down to Tezuka's chest. He licked the strong pecs that were coated with chocolate, savoring every inch of his buchou. He licked his way through the right side, until his tongue finally reached a hardened nipple. He sucked on the hard flesh, biting on it gently, and then licking the marks left by his teeth. The older boy whimpered, making Ryoma suck harder.

Ryoma then licked the other chocolate covered half, cleaning the sticky syrup from the chest muscles. He sucked on the nipple, while running a thumb on the other. Tezuka's breaths were becoming shorter and harder. Groans were escaping from his lips that sounded music to Ryoma's ears. The younger boy traveled his was down to the navel, where some of the syrup welled up. He dipped his tongue into it, emptying it of the chocolate. Tezuka let out a low groan. He reached out and ran his hands on Ryoma's hair, urging him to go downwards.

Ryoma then pulled his lips from his lover's body and bit on the waistbands of Tezuka's boxers, sliding it down. He intentionally let his teeth brush on the raging hard-on the other was having. His eyes glinted as he threw out the boxers and grabbed the two bottles of dessert toppings. He squeezed some of the whipped cream on Tezuka's cock. The older man hissed, feeling the coolness on his erection. Ryoma then added the chocolate syrup on his new dessert.

"Your kiss earlier tasted like cherry… Well, mine's gonna be chocolate…" Ryoma said, filling his mouth with chocolate syrup

He then slammed his lips on his buchou, letting the chocolate and their saliva mix. Tezuka felt his world spin as the taste remained on his tongue. Ryoma's tongue was as skillful, massaging the other muscle in and exploring every inch of Tezuka's mouth. The glassed man kept his eyes half-lidded. Overwhelming pleasure was eating him alive.

Ryoma broke the kiss and immediately went to Tezuka's cock, sucking on the whipped cream and chocolate combination. He bobbed his head up and down, taking his buchou inch by inch. Tezuka lead his kouhai's head, holding the back of it before guiding him on his long shaft. Ryoma moaned on Tezuka's cock, making mind-blowing vibrations that sent Tezuka to the edge.

The younger boy kept his hands busy, kneading Tezuka's balls as he pumped his hand on the hard shaft. Tezuka moaned loudly as he reached the back of Ryoma's throat. He kept his moving his hips, loving the feel of his kouhai's hot mouth on his cock. Without warning, he pushed faster. Ryoma responded by pumping his hand harder. With a loud groan, Tezuka shot his hot seed in the younger boy's mouth.

Ryoma pulled out and let his buchou's cum spray over his face, hitting his cheek, lips and neck. The younger boy licked the ones his tongue could reach. But Tezuka finished his job for him. He inched in and licked the cum from Ryoma's cheek and neck, biting on the sweat covered muscles as he did. He licked his lips as his hazel eyes met with gold.

"That was one taste I could never forget…" Ryoma smiled

Tezuka the reached for Ryoma's bag, groping for the mint flavored lube his kouhai always bring. He smeared good amount on his fingers and come on his sticky cock. The roughly tugged on Ryoma's boxers and threw it over his shoulder before he asked the younger boy to stand on his knees and hands. Ryoma did so, and Tezuka positioned himself near the boy's back. He parted the firm ass cheeks, revealing the tight puckered hole that he owned. He ran a finger at it before inserting on slick digit.

Ryoma moaned and grinded his hips on Tezuka's hands, but his buchou held him down with the other hand. Tezuka then added another finger, doing a scissoring motion that made Ryoma's mouth dropped open. With the third digit added, Ryoma's moans became louder and echoed in the whole room. The older boy pushed deeper, hitting the back of Ryoma's prostate. Ryoma let out a string of colorful words as white hot pleasure ran down his veins.

Tezuka pulled out his fingers. Ryoma whimpered as he felt the digits left him. The glassed man then held on Ryoma's hips as he pushed his whole length in one swift motion. Ryoma yelled in pure ecstasy as Tezuka buried himself in him. The whole room was already on fire and the smell of sex lingered. Tezuka started pushing in, slowly at first. His thrusts were long and slow that made Ryoma crazy. The younger boy moved his hips to meet his buchou's thrust, but an iron grip kept him from doing anything else.

"Don't… tease me… like that…" Ryoma begged

"What do you want?" Tezuka asked, his voice hinted a tinge of authority

"That…"

"What? Be specific…"

"I want your fucking cock!!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me hard!!"

With this, Tezuka slammed his cock in the younger boy, making Ryoma whither under him. He rammed his way in, sending waved of pleasure up their veins. Tezuka then slightly pulled out and flipped Ryoma. Now, they were both face to face. Tezuka held Ryoma's hands above his head, pinning it with one hand as he did his magic onto Ryoma's erection with the other.

He matched his hand movements with his thrust. The rhythm was perfectly in sync which made Ryoma scream his buchou's name like a mantra. Tezuka then let go of Ryoma's hands and brought the younger boy's legs up on his shoulder, accessing a deeper spot with his thrusts. He kissed his lover forcefully on the lips as he pushed and brushed against the sweet spot that made Ryoma see all white.

Everything was happening so fast as both of them reached their peaks. Both their breaths hiked and their moans and groans grew louder and louder. Ryoma's back arched up and his head twisted from side to side as he finally reached his climax, releasing his load on Tezuka's hand and his abdomen. Tezuka, too, let out a loud groan as he felt his release, filling Ryoma's hole with his hot seed. Tezuka then pulled out as both of them relaxed and tried to catch their breath. The afterglow of their sex made their legs turn into jell-o. Tezuka was licking his cum-covered hand when Ryoma snuck up to snuggle with him.

"You know, if you had shown me that sweets could be this interesting, then I would have loved them a long time ago…" Ryoma purred

"Hn. Shut up and lick…" Tezuka smirked.

Tezuka offered his hand and Ryoma licked it with much enthusiasm.

**Well? What do you think? My first one shot lemon for this pair...**

**Ok... For those who asked, I didn't categorize Ponta as a dessert... It's just a soda pop/juice... Not a sweet treat...**

**Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

**Domo...**

**xoxo,**

**maiden.blooddragons**


End file.
